guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolani Academy (mission)
Objectives Return Prince Rurik south of the Wall to safety. * Sneak out and ambush the Charr forces besieging the academy. * Return to the Nolani Academy to rendezvous with the prince. * Defend Prince Rurik on the way back to the capital city of Rin. * BONUS Return the Tome of the Fallen. * ADDED Take Stormcaller to Horn Hill. * ADDED Save Rin. Walkthrough Primary The idea in the first part is to sneak out and attack the siege forces from the back. Just start going east, and then south, until you reach the wall. Upon descending from the wall, keep right and then left to get back to Rurik. While approaching the mobs in front of Rurik, a group of 3 archers will come down from the left/west, which can be a great help through the rest of the mission if you keep them alive. Kill all Charr at location B on the map and get Rurik at location C on the map. Basically, you then just keep up with Rurik and help him. Try not to get overwhelmed, as there are some large mobs. Alternatively, the first part of the mission can be done by opening the doors of the academy and keeping Rurik alive while killing the Charr that rush in. Rurik can survive if healed, and area effect spells make the Charr easier to kill. Keeping near the walls of the academy can help, as the Charr will sometimes separate into smaller groups. Not all the Charr will come into the academy, so you will still have to go out and kill some groups. Once the Charr have been beaten, meet with Rurik and follow the mission as otherwise described. This method is potentially much faster but more difficult. It also bypasses the bonus, so you will have to fight your way backwards (in relation to the path above) through part of the mission to reach it. Rurik will first take you to the horn Stormcaller and then lead you to Rin, where you will take on successive groups of Charr, culminating in a boss. Alternatively, it is possible to complete the mission quicker if you decide to go the opposite way that Prince Rurik goes to Stormcaller, after which you will only have to defeat a few groups of Charr and the final boss, Bonfaaz Burntfur himself, one of the Charr responsible for the Searing, and the one who managed to launch the invasion that caused the Great Northern Wall's resistance to falter. Bonus You get this bonus fairly near to the start by exploring east before reaching the wall (1 on the map). There is a "green dot" there (Watchman Pramas), who will give you the bonus and drop the "Tome of the Fallen". Get a caster to pick this up and carry it (casters don't need their hands free to cast and therefore make the best carriers of items). Continue south and head towards the wall. Go down the stairs, do not cross the gate, but continue all the way west instead. Keep left and pass west up the hill. Here it can get very nasty, especially if you have a bad group where folks rush ahead. If someone rushes ahead, you will get mobbed and the group will probably wipe. First, explore the area surrounding the Spirits of the Fallen carefully, as there are a lot of groups of hidden level 8 devourers there. Once cleared, you have somewhere safe to take on the Spirits of the Fallen. Lure out the warriors as few at a time as possible. Done badly, you will get 8-10 level 10 warriors, and it gets very nasty; done carefully, with luck you will only get 3-4 at a time. After 10 or so are dead, it is safe to get closer to the pedestal. Replace the tome on the pedestal, and talk to the ghost Old Ascalon Spirit (point 2 on the map). That will make the ghosts disappear and get you the bonus. If you can, try heading up the left-hand entrance and sidle up against the wall there. Often it results in having to fight groups of only 2-3 at most. Note: Placing the tome on the pedestal will not instantly make the ghosts disappear. Any that are already attacking your group will do so for long enough to cause serious trouble. So, make sure not to draw the attention of more ghosts when approaching the pedestal. Alternatively, have someone who has equipped a skill that allows faster movement (e.g., Sprint or Dodge) place the tome, and have them get out quickly once it's placed. Note: A Warrior/Monk with Judge's Insight is very effective against the Spirits of the Fallen. Note: A few pairs of the spirits will not move at all, even when in aggro range; they only attack if you are within melee range. Use this to your advantage and take them out with ranged attacks and spells. Note: A Devourer boss off in the Northeast corner by the cemetery can prvide an easy recharge for Resurrection Signets. Creatures NPCs *Ghost: ** 11 Old Ascalon Spirit *Humans: ** 7 Ascalon Prisoner ** 5 Watchman Pramas ** 7 Ascalon Guard ** 7 Ascalon Watchman ** 10 Prince Rurik ** 7 Warmaster Casana ** 5 Ascalon Ranger ** 7 Lost Soldier ** 7 Flaming Scepter Mage Monsters *Charr: ** 8 Charr Axe Fiend ** 8 Charr Blade Storm ** 8 Charr Hunter ** 6 Charr Stalker ** 8 Charr Ashen Claw ** 8 Charr Chaot ** 8 Charr Flame Wielder *Devourers: ** 8 Carrion Devourer ** 7 Whiptail Devourer ** 8 Plague Devourer *Elementals: ** 7 Boulder Elemental *Gargoyles: ** 8 Shatter Gargoyle ** 7 Flash Gargoyle *Ghost: ** 10 Spirit of the Fallen Bosses *Devourers ** 11 Stank Reekfoul *Elementals ** 9 Crush Kill ** 9 Rock Fist *Charrs ** 10 Brand the Brawler ** 10 Felinam the Whip ** 10 Blaze Bloodbane ** 10 Red Eye the Unholy ** 10 Ghast Ashpyre ** 10 Bonfaaz Burntfur ** 10 Jaw Smokeskin Dialogues Briefing from Flaming Scepter Mage Danan. Follow-up *Players will be in Yak's Bend at the completion of this mission. Notes *The lever that opens the doors to the initial fort cannot be operated from outside, on the south side of the doors. *At the start of the mission if you load the screen fast enough you will notice a Charr hunter in the courtyard. Whether this is a glitch or not it seems to not have anything to do with the mission and runs away as soon as you appear. It is possible that this Charr is to hint players on the back exit to the Charr Army. Trivia *The bonus to this mission may be a nod to the Sam Raimi film Army of Darkness which revolves around a very similar plot element. Category:Prophecies_missions